


[podfic] Poe "Saving-Himself-For-Marriage" Dameron

by reena_jenkins, suzukiblu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ITPE 2016, Multi, Podfic, poe's a virgin, rey and finn want to get ALL OVER THAT, terrible seduction skillz, tumblrfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu
Summary: … you know I was joking the first time I said this, but I actually AM really interested in the idea of Poe “Saving-Himself-For-Marriage” Dameron.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Poe "Saving-Himself-For-Marriage" Dameron](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/249379) by suzukiblu. 



  
**Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:** tumblrfic, poe's a virgin, rey and finn want to get ALL OVER THAT, terrible seduction skillz ****

**Length:**  00:03:12  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202016/\(TFA\)%20_Poe%20_Saving-Himself-For-Marriage_%20Dameron_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me). OR you can download this podfic as an m4b/podbook [right over here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016123092.zip) (thanks,bessyboo, for compiling it!)


End file.
